Indeed
by Light of Some Kind
Summary: It's a D/7 romance fic that takes place after Jeri Taylor's Pathways, only if the book happened later in the series... Pretty much.


Title : Indeed  
Author : Light of Some Kind  
Disclaimer : Not mine, shut up.  
Summary : Takes place after Jeri Taylor's book Pathways only if the book happened a bit later on in the series and ummm... yeah. Pretty much, yeah.  
  
~*~  
  
I just.... I'm so happy she's home, back on Voyager. It's unbelievable how much I missed her and how afraid I was. I always had faith that the captain would get her back, of course, but I was still scared. You know how there's always that little part of you that whispers the most negative outcome to your rational mind? Well, it was yelling at mine. I blocked it out and kept my faith in Janeway, but it was still tough to ignore....  
  
Now she's back and I'm... Ecstatic beyond words. She's going to be here any minute for a physical examination, and I'm practically fidgeting off my seat. God only knows what condition she's in. She spent weeks without regeneration, and little nutrition. I can only imagine the horrible conditions she had to endure in that... prison camp.   
  
Good God, where is she? She should be here by now, and it's not like Seven to be late. I glance at the chronometer. Fifteen minutes late. What the hell?  
  
I tap my commbadge, fearing the worst. What if she collapsed on the way to sickbay?!  
  
"The EMH to Seven." I barely hear my voice, I'm so scared.   
  
There's no response. If I was flesh and blood, my heart would be pounding a mile a minute right about now. Jesus Christ, why isn't she answering?  
  
"Seven??"  
  
Another few seconds pass before she responds - finally.   
  
"Seven here." I sigh in relief, instantly feeling a wave of calm grace play over my program.   
  
"Seven," I continue, and I realize I've never been happier to hear her voice and converse with her. "Where are you? I've been worried sick. I had no idea where you were."  
  
There's a pause and I wonder briefly what happened. Finally, she responds in her calm voice.  
  
"You could have asked the computer to locate me." Like I could have thought of that when I was that scared. "And you don't get sick."  
  
"It's an expression." I sigh again. She just doesn't get it... "Anyway, where are you? Or do I have to ask the computer?"  
  
"I'm in the Mess Hall."  
  
"I should have guessed." I mentally slap myself. She's been deprived of a sufficient amount of food for a long time, of course she's going to want to eat. But still, her health is important. I have to make sure she's okay. "Can't Nutritional Supplement Seventeen Alpha wait a few more minutes? I'd prefer that we get this over with now."  
  
There's another pause. Damn her, what's wrong now? She's not acting like herself.   
  
"Actually," she says finally. "I'm eating something different. Vegetarian lasagna. Commander Chakotay replicated it."  
  
Chakotay. Damn him. Why can't he be with the Captain for God's sake? Leave Seven alone.   
  
"Sounds nice." I struggle to get the words out. I should be glad they're not alone. At least, I think they're not alone....  
  
I'm about to ask the computer how many people are in the Mess Hall when she continues.   
  
"Meet me in Cargo Bay Two, please." She sounds very un-Seven-like. "We can conduct the physical there. Seven out."  
  
Why Cargo Bay Two? I wonder as I slap on my mobile emitter and grab a medkit.   
  
~*~  
  
Sickbay is closer to Cargo Bay Two than the Messhall, so I arrive slightly before her. I nearly bump into Icheb as I walk in.  
  
"Sorry," he apologizes, rushing past me as if late for a Starfleet Academy entrance exam.  
  
"Slow down," I call after him, barely catching his notice. "Or I'll be sure to see you in sickbay soon!"  
  
He slows down, but not much. I walk through the doors and place my medkit down on a console. I glance over at the alcoves that stand to one side, and mentally shudder (considering I don't do that physically). They've been there for years, and yet...  
  
I know I can't be assimilated, but this crew has gotten in confrontations with the Borg too many times. The fear is automatic, as if it was programmed into me.  
  
"They have the same effect on me."  
  
I jump at Seven's voice and turn to look at her. I want to cry just at the sight of her. She's dirty and has lost too much weight. There are circles under her eyes, and her skin is a sickly pale. If I had a stomach, it'd be queasy.  
  
"They're a constant reminder." She looks at the alcoves with a distant look in her eyes. She's remembering something, and by her expression I can tell it's not good. "A reminder of my assimilation, of my parents' assimilation. The things I did in the Collective. The others I assimilated." She closes her eyes and for a minute I think she's going to cry. Of course, she doesn't. Seven doesn't cry.  
  
"Seven?" I'm scared. She's not herself. What's wrong? I....  
  
"You know what I thought about mostly when I was down on that planet?" She's looking at me now, and the look in her eyes... There's fear there. Actual fear. Seven of Nine is afraid. "I thought about you. I thought I'd never see you again, even when Janeway came. I knew she was a resourceful leader, and I knew she was trying.... And I knew that she wouldn't give up until she got to us... But I still....  
  
"I missed your optimism. I missed your guidance, I missed your voice. I missed our social lessons. I missed you." She places a hand on my shoulder and I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I mentally curse B'Elanna for creating that subroutine.... "I came to realize that.... That I..." She closes her eyes, and a solitary tear rolls down her left cheek. I go to wipe it away, and at the same time she does as well. My hand meets hers, and I imagine the cold feel of her exoskeleton on there.   
  
She's afraid to feel. I know that, and I understand it. She's afraid to be human, to be less than perfect.   
  
"You're perfect." I whisper, brushing the tear away with my free hand. "No matter what, you are. And I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." She's weeping freely now, and I embrace her strongly. I'm lost in her, in the moment, so much so that nothing else matters, and I lose track of time.   
  
I'm not sure when I become aware of it, but suddenly I realize You Are My Sunshine is playing around us. I glance up at the door and see Icheb standing there, smiling broadly. Seven must have told him the story of this song, but why would she remember something as silly as that?  
  
She must have loved me then as well, and just not realized it. That was the first moment I realized I loved her, and the music playing now only enhances the splendor of the here and now. I kiss her softly on the top of her head, and before I know what's happening, her lips are on mine.  
  
You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
  
Please don't take   
My sunshine away.  
  
In the words of Tom Paris, "A borg and a hologram? Stranger things have happened."   
  
Indeed.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
